


a doomed kiss

by kremissius



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Post-Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kremissius/pseuds/kremissius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a repost of something prompted on tumblr: one of my otps with "A Doomed Kiss". So, yeah, Alistair and his warden right before she leaves to find the Cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a doomed kiss

First, she bites. It’s always been like this, her teeth claiming his flesh, voracious. She used to be meaner —she melted long ago in his arms. 

He feels her body shaking against his and he breathes her perfume, which made him lose his mind so many times. And he wants to cry, but he doesn’t.

It’s a silent promise between them: crying would make everything more painful. It would be recognizing the inevitable, and both of them want to believe it’s not the end of everything. They grasp at everything they can, the smell of each other, the drawing of their skin —so they can feel whole once more before the fall. Keres’ tongue unlocks his mouth, slowly finds its way between the lips, tastes, touches, experiments. There’s a hurry in the way she kisses him, so avid, a fire under her tongue, and his own heart beats so fast that he doesn’t hear the storm outside. He wants to drown in her, he wants to merge with this woman, because she is everything; the uncharted abysses and the elegant cities, the wilderness and  the civilization. The idea of being away from her shouldn’t be so terrifying, but the uncertainty kills him. 

Keres smashes her hips against his, an earthquake, and the move sways his body toward the bed where they both collapse. They’re lost. He barely hears the thunder —the intimacy is deadly, breathtaking. Her hair covers him and he only sees her face, the eyes so deep and the mouth that doesn’t smile. He is full of her, Maker what an odd feeling, he is so full of her that he might get sick; and yet he adores everything about the woman. She kisses his cheeks, and her breath is a blessing over his tired skin. 

Alistair opens his mouth, ready to say the agony of laying his eyes on her for the last time, but she is faster —has always been.

“I love you” she says, her voice quivering slightly as she frowns and he realizes the corner of her eyes is filled with tears. Worried, he makes an effort to lift up, but Keres, still on his chest, stops him with the palm of her hand. She was never one for big speeches, preferring to show the depth of her feelings in less direct, more meaningful ways, but tonight is different, and they both know it.

“I love you”, she continues, and now he sees in her eyes this stubborn light that he knows so well —her voice doesn’t shiver anymore. “You’re gentle and you’re beautiful and you’re brave. You’re everything that I see, Alistair. And I… I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

For a second, the words are stuck in his throat, and emotion ties his tongue. He raises his back slightly, brushes the cheek of Keres, where a tear threatens to run. He looks at her with a little smile and all the night constellations in his eyes, before he presses his forehead against hers.

“And I love you too.” He puts a hand in her abundant curls, and takes a breath. “But maybee we shouldn’t talk about the whole ‘I’m lost without you”’ thing. People might get the wrong idea about the Hero of Ferelden, you see.“ 

This pale attempt of a joke makes her laugh; he feels her cheeks raising against his face, the soft exhalation on his skin. He never ceased to wonder how she could still find him funny after all these years.

He never understood what she found in him, he thinks, as he moves himself on top of her by a deft twist of his torso, and begins to plant kisses everywhere he can reach.

He never understood, but Maker, he is a lucky man. And the rest of his thoughts, he buries deep in her skin. 


End file.
